mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Inoculation Day
Inoculation Day is the first half of the first episode of the first season. Synopsis It's inoculation day at Charles Darwin Middle School and Jake will do everything in his power to avoid getting a shot. Plot It is Inoculation Day at Charles Darwin Middle School, and on the bus ride there, Adam groans at Jake's obnoxious and disgusting monkey behavior. He then claims that he disagrees with the theory that humans and monkeys share similar genes, to which Jake replies with a joke about how monkeys don't even wear jeans, stupidly missing the difference between the homophones, "genes" and "jeans". He asks Jake if he could be anymore uncivilized and Jake pees on his head. The camera zooms out, revealing that it's actually just Jake squirting apple juice through a straw. Adam tries to be as optimistic as possible about the scenario and just accepts how he's not a monkey, and considers himself at least thankful for that. When they arrive at school, Principal Pixiefrog makes the announcement that it's Inoculation Day. Straight away, students all over the school scram in different directions. Prepared for just that reaction, Pixiefrog and Nurse Gazelle step out of the office, with hunting gear, ready to give the students their shots, whether they like it or not. Nurse Gazelle shoots their medicinal syringes at the kids with a pea shooter. Her first target is Wardell Wombat, whom Coach Gills and Horace tag, after he's been hit. Principal Pixiefrog calls out names as the students come by and Nurse Gazelle shoots every one of them, with excellent persistence. With such sharp shooting, coming from their nurse, it's clear to the students of CDMS that no one is safe. Jake hides behind a wall, and starts screaming and crying over his impending shot. Adam asks why he, and everyone else at the school care so much about inoculation shots, and Jake explains that it's because he has a deep-rooted fear of needles, freaking out at the mere sight of them. Just then, Jake accidentally slips on a banana and lands on a skateboard, which rolls him out in Gazelle and Pixiefrog's sight. Jake leaps up and grabs onto a vine. Nurse Gazelle gets ready to take a shot dull of monkey medicine, but has to go high-tech, due to his rapid and uncontrolled movement. She eventually takes the shot, but hits Adam by mistake. Pixiefrog calls this a technical success and has Horace tag him. Jake sighs in relief, knowing he didn't get his shot, and rambles about how much he would suffer if he did get shot. While he does, Horace and Coach Gills give him a shot and tag him, without him noticing. Adam reads his syringe and notices how it's strictly forbidden to give to humans. He asks Nurse Gazelle if he should be concerned, and she tells him there should be no trouble at all, though she doesn't mean this in the slightest, once she whispers how much trouble they're about to get in to Principal Pixiefrog. Adam quickly starts scratching himself and gains a sudden craving for bananas. Adam slowly starts acting more and more like a monkey, to the point, where he grows fur and rips his pants off, officially going full-blown primate. Principal Pixiefrog calls an emergency faculty meeting, to consider a solution to Adam's monkey form. They decide to get Jake to help undo his deed, and make him lead them to Adam Lyon. After hours of going in circles, Jake and a few select faculty members wind up in the boys bathroom, where Adam is distracted by his own butt in the mirror. Jake explains that it's a common trait in all monkeys for them to hold an extreme admiration for their own butts. Principal Pixiefrog instructs Nurse Gazelle to take the shot, given she has the perfect opportunity, but thanks to her tiny underdeveloped-soy-bean-sized brain, she gets confused between the real Adam Lyon and his reflection, and ends up shooting the mirror. This gets Adam's attention, and causes him to rampage against the staff. Coach Gills flushes herself down the toilet and Principal Pixiefrog falls into a bucket, a mop lands on his head. Adam mistakes him for a girl and falls in love with him. He then grabs Pixiefrog and runs away with him. Jake and the faculty follow Adam outside of the school, where they find him climbing Ingrid's neck, carrying Principal Pixiefrog with him. Jake climbs after him and shortly after than, a trio of angry animal-rights protestors called B.A.A.A. (Because All Animals Are Amazing) arrives and shuns the school for endangering the lives of two monkeys, a giraffe, and pixie frog, only contributing more to the madness. Nurse Gazelle gets ready to end the chaos once and for all, but can't tell the difference between Adam and Jake. She fires, but it goes directly toward Jake. Jake saves the day, by bouncing the dart off his butt, knocking it straight into Adam. Adam drops to the ground, transforming back to his normal self. When he hits the floor, the concerned B.A.A.A. activists run up to see if he's okay, but are quickly relieved to see it's just a human. They then leave to eat some burgers, which contain the byproducts of dead animals. Adam regains consciousness and becomes his normal self again. When he asks what happened, Lupe tells the story. Nurse Gazelle adds that it wasn't the dart alone that saved him. Jake continues this by saying "It was booty killed the beast." Nobody laughs at this joke, so Jake constantly repeats it, until they all leave, in annoyance. Jake shrugs this off, saying that apparently, some people just don't appreciate great literature. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Nurse Gazelle *Ingrid Giraffe Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Coach Gills *Horace *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill *Mrs. Tusk *Miss Chameleon *B.A.A.A. Activists Quotes :Adam: Whoever said monkeys and humans share similar genes was an idiot. :Jake: I'll say. Monkey's don't even wear jeans. ---- :Pixiefrog: Attention, students, attention. Today is Inoculation Day, so come on down to Nurse Gazelle's office for your shot, and don't worry. If you can't find us, we'll find you! ---- :(Adam gets a shot) :Jake: Wow, that really looks painful, Adam. I'm sure glad I didn't get a shot. I don't think I could take it. (Jake unknowingly gets a shot, while talking) I'd be screaming like a girl. A tiny, little, screamy, baby, monkey girl, with rickets and the croup. I just can't deal with the pain, yo. ---- :Adam: I think I'm having some kind of an allergic reaction to that shot. I'm itching like crazy. Are there any bananas around here? I NEED A BANANA! ---- :Jake: Well, this is fairly annoying. ---- :Pixiefrog: Okay, people. Here's the situation. We just shot a boy with a vial full of monkey booster, and apparently, he's transformed into a full blown ape. Let's brainstorm. :Coach Gills: I say, we all run off and join the circus. ---- :Pixiefrog: Poppycockadoodle. If anyone finds out that we've turned a human child into an overly aggressive simian freak, we'll likely lose our government funding. :Nurse Gazelle: Well, we could use the antidote on him. :Pixiefrog: Antidote? Why didn't you mention that before, Nurse Gazelle? :Nurse Gazelle: What do you want from me? I've got the brain the size of an underdeveloped peanut. ---- :Coach Gills: The boys room gives me the willies. How much longer are we gonna be in here? ---- :(Nurse Gazelle misses Adam, shooting his reflection) :Pixiefrog: How could you possibly miss him? :Nurse Gazelle: Did I say my brain's the size of a peanut? I mean, soy nut. They're really tiny ... and dry. ---- :(Adam carries Principal Pixiefrog up a tower) :Pixiefrog: I don't remember our school having such a high tower. :(It's revealed, they're climbing Ingrid's neck) :Ingrid: AAAAAAH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! ---- :(Jake calls up to Adam, from the bottom of Ingrid) :Jake: Adam, do you want to set monkeydom back to the circus age? Stop acting so ... UNCIVILIZED! (Yellow liquid spills on Jake's head) You'd better have a juice box up there! (A juice box lands on Jake's head) ---- :B.A.A.A. Activist: We're from B.A.A.A. (Because all animals are amazing) and we hear you're putting animals in danger. :Coach Gills: What? That couldn't be further from the truth. :(Principal Pixiefrog's girly scream is heard, coming from the chaos going on) ---- :Coach Gills: Hard target at 12 O'Clock nurse ... Aketay the otshay ... :Nurse Gazelle: Tiny, tiny brain. :Coach Gills: TAKE THE SHOT, YOU DOPE! ---- :(B.A.A.A. rushes to Adam, after he crash lands) :B.A.A.A. Activist: Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Eh, it's only a kid. Who's up for a burger? ---- :Adam: What happened? :Lupe: You went totally ape and stuff, but Nurse Gazelle got you back to normal. :Pixiefrog: Nice shooting, nurse, in spite of your itty-bitty brain. :Nurse Gazelle: Thanks, but it wasn't the blowdart alone that did the trick. :Jake: Yeah, it was booty killed the beast ... What, you don't get it? Booty as in my butt. It's a play on words. :(Everyone walks away) :Jake: Hey wait! Huh, maybe I didn't sell it. (takes out a giant arrow and points it at his butt) BOOTY ... KILLED ... THE .... BEAST!!! Huh, I guess some people don't appreciate great literature. Trivia *This episode first aired as a part of a Sneak Peek Week on Cartoon Network on December 26, 2005. In the series, it officially premiered on 2/24/06. *First appearances of Adam, Jake, Slips, Windsor, Lupe, and Ingrid. *Jake's first joke about his butt is when he says that monkeys don't wear jeans, since they cover their best features. He then proceeds to stick his butt in Adam's face. *Jake has a fear of needles, freaking out every time he sees one. *Adam's Underwear is exposed, when he transforms into a monkey and takes his pants off. This would be the first of many instances, where he shows his underwear. *First episode where Adam goes feral. This happens again in "Human Behavior". *Coach Gills suggested they quit their jobs and join the circus. *Originally, the group of school faculty members consisted of Principal Pixiefrog, Nurse Gazelle, Coach Gills, Horace Ferret, Mr. Hornbill, Mrs. Tusk, Mr. Mandrill, and Miss Chameleon. Starting with the scene, where Jake led the faculty through the halls, only the first four listed were seen, and so continued for the rest of the episode. *Coach Gills is afraid of the boys' bathroom. *Nurse Gazelle's brain is the size of a soynut. *Coach Gills spoke in Pig Laten to Nurse Gazelle, telling her to "Aketay the otshay." *Ironically, the animal activists from B.A.A.A. went to get a hamburger after they were done protesting. They want to protect animals when hamburgers are made of meat. *''Billboard Gag:'' Biped Tryouts in Quad. *''Running Gags:'' 1. The Nurse reminding the faculty she has a small brain. 2. One of the characters eating ticks. 3. One of the characters squirting juice at another. *The "Megas XLR" soundtrack music of "Revolt" was heard after feral Adam exposed Jake and the others in the bathroom. Cultural References *Adam in the form of a monkey, carrying Principal Pixiefrog, dressed as a girl to the top of Ingrid, was a reference to the movie King Kong, in which a giant gorilla carries a woman to the top of a skyscraper. Jake's joke at the end, "Booty Killed the Beast" is also a reference to the famous quote from the movie, "Beauty Killed the Beast." *B.A.A.A. (Because All Animals Are Amazing) is a parody on P.E.T.A. (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals). Errors *Windsor's eyebrows are a lot more thick and bushy in the scenes, where he's sitting behind Adam and Jake on the bus. *The needle Nurse Gazelle threw the first time as at waist height, but it hit Adam in the shoulder. *When Ape Adam takes down the bathroom stall's door, Nurse Gazelle's hair is the same color as her horns. *When the animals try to avoid the second needle, Nate Penguin's feet are black. *Adam's roar of wind blew a bunch of students through the halls. Though the scene was extremely brief, when paused at the right time, it's clear that Ingrid was only drawn from the middle of the neck, down, with her body being cut-off in mid-air. *Throughout the whole scene, where Adam and Jake climbed on Ingrid's neck, Ingrid's size was constantly, way off kilter, with her neck being extremely thick in most shots, as well as her being disproportionately larger than Jake and Adam. Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (opening) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (“Today is Inoculation Day.”) * Beatin’ It – Thomas Elerth (attack of the booster shots) * Darkside #33 – Franco Micalizzi (“NEEDLE!”) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (Jake eludes his shot) * Lullaby – David Farnon (monkey booster warning) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (Adam goes full monkey) * Amusement #1 – Franco Micalizzi (Adam scares the faculty) * Sao Salvador Da Bahia – Armando Canfora, Joss Baselli (“Poppycockadoodle!”) * Floris March – Jack Trombey (“Bolt the doors! We’re going on a monkey hunt!”) * Drama Eight – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (going in circles) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (in the boy’s bathroom) * Revolt – Eric Towren (“Which one? Which one?”) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (“How could you possibly miss him?”) * Revolt – Eric Towren (“Run away!”) * Without Hope – Background #41 – Trevor Duncan (Adam kisses Pixiefrog) * Revolt – Eric Towren (shades of “King Kong”) * Duet for One – Armando Trovajoli (B.A.A.A. – Because All Animals Are Amazing) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (“Which one? Which one?”) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (Adam’s back to normal) Gallery CDMS School Bus.png Jake Flea Picks Adam.png Jake's Butt in Adam's Face.png It's Not Pee.png CDMS Biped Tryouts.png Pixiefrog Announces Inoculation Day.png Time to Inoculate.png Nurse Gazelle Blowdart.png Dart Fired.png Tagged.png Gorilla Down.png Toucan Down.png Jake Doesn't Want a Shot.png Jake Freaks Out.png High-Tech Darter.png Fire at Jake's Butt.png Adam Gets Shot.png Jake Gets Shot.png Monkey Booster Warning.png Adam is Confused.png I Need a Banana.png Inoculation_Day.png Adam Flea Picking Jake.png Adam Going Monkey.png Adam Starts Going Monkey.png Adam Becomes Completely Primal.png Emergency Faculty Meeting.png I Say We All Run Off And Join The Circus.png Jake Faces Adam.png Let's See What You Got.png What Monkey Boy's Got.png Roaring the Staff Away.png Ridiculous Jake.png Roar of Adam Tornado.png Government Funding.png Hiding in the Boys Room.png Adam in the Boys Room.png Adam Admiring Himself.png Shot Reflection.png Pixiefrog and Antidote.png Adam Loves Principal Pixiefrog.png Adam Busts Out.png Sick Mouth Close Up.png Climbing Up Ingrid.png Ingrid Freaking Out.png Ingrid is Huge.png Pee on Jake.png You'd Better Have a Juice Box Up There.png Juice Boxed Jake.png Adam Looking Back Down.png BAAA Enters.png Take The Shot You Dope.png Adam and Jake in Gun Range.png Monkey Adam Lands.png Adam Becomes Normal Again.png Jake Tells a Lame Joke.png Booty Killed the Beast.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Nurse Gazelle Episodes